Even heroes have the right to bleed
by vahanian
Summary: When somebody from Steve's past turns up intent on killing him, he will need his teams help if he is going to survive.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I am not making money from this.

Steve Rogers was unsure whether or not he liked this century. He had only been awake for three weeks before Director Fury had called on him to help fight the Chitauri invasion. Everything in this century was loud and bright and constantly changing. So many things were different now that what he was used to, for example, yesterday when he went to the market and asked where the apples were, the store clerk told him that they didn't sell apples, but they had a nice range of other phones if he wanted to see them. He had ended up leaving the market with his groceries and a brand new Nokia mobile phone, which he had no idea how to use.

But he still had no apples.

Steve sighed contently as he felt the cool September breeze blowing through his hair and under his leather jacket. It had been two days since the battle, and Steve was exploring the city. He had gone sightseeing on his first day and had a hot dog in the park. Today he had just been to the cinema, and he was amazed. He still couldn't get over the fact that the picture quality was so much more refined than it was in his day. Guaranteed that in those days he had never got to see the full movie, as he was always in an alleyway somewhere getting beaten up, because he could never learn to keep quiet.

He had just finished watching a film about a boy wizard who had magic. He had just gotten back to his bike, and was wondering what to eat for lunch, when his phone rang. Glancing at the number, he frowned as he didn't recognise it. Pushing the answer button, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Captain Rogers speaking." He answered uncertainly.

"Do you know that you even answer your phone patriotically? Did they teach you that in the army as well?" Asked an inquiring voice.

"Mr Stark. " Steve asked in confusion, glancing down at his phone as if it held any answers.

"Yep, the one and only. I was totally hacking the S.H.I E.L.D database earlier, when I accidently came across your number. I didn't even know that you knew what a cell phone was let alone have one. But then I thought that Fury wouldn't be happy if he lost you somewhere, so here we are." Tony said all in a rush.

"Mr Stark, did you want something?" Asked Steve.

"Patience Capsicle, I was getting to that. Jeez you would think that being frozen in ice for the last seventy years would have taught you patience." Rambled on Tony, completely oblivious to the sigh that Steve was giving him.

"Tony just get to the point." Said an exasperated voice in the background, which had sounded suspiciously like Bruce. Steve silently agreed with him. Trying to get Tony to the point of his calling, was like trying to round up a group of cats with ADD. Impossible and you would only come away with a headache.

"Fine, fine. Cap I was wondering if you would swing by Stark tower. Well not exactly swing, more like walk in through the front door, and take the lift, but you get my meaning." Tony replied.

"What for?" Asked Steve suspiciously.

"You'll see." Was the cryptic answer before Tony hung up.

Pocketing his phone, Steve swung his leg over his bike and sat down. He debated just driving home, but he knew that Tony would keep ringing until he finally got his way. So turning the ignition, Steve pointed his bike towards Stark tower.

He pulled up outside Stark tower ten minutes later. He had to admit that the building was impressive. It was still undergoing construction work after Loki had destroyed it, but it was still remarkable. Climbing off his bike, Steve made his way to the entrance. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. The entrance was massive, Steve's apartment could fit in here and there would still be room to spare. Steve walked forward and stopped when he came level with the desk.

"I have an appointment with Mr Stark." Said Steve politely.

"Take the elevator on your left." Said the receptionist pointing to her left, at a door in the wall, without looking up.

"Thank you." Replied Steve as he walked towards the lift. Just as he drew near to it, the door glided open. Steve stepped into the mirrored room. The door closed softly behind him. Having never used or seen a lift before he was unsure of what to do next, so he just stood there.

"May I be of some assistance, Captain Rogers?" Came a disembodied voice from around him.

"Son of a gun." Said Steve as he looked wildly around him. "Who's there?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am J.A.R.V.I.S, would you like me to take you to the others?"

"Um, sure. That would be great thank you." Said Steve, as he felt the lift begin to move. After ten seconds, (Steve knew because he counted them), the lift glided to a stop and the doors opened. Thankful to be free of the strange room and its inhabitant, Steve rushed from the lift. He turned to watch the doors close.

"Hey Cap. I wasn't sure you'd even turn up." Said Tony's voice from behind him.

"Would you have left me alone if I had stayed away?" Asked Steve as he turned around.

"Nope." Said Tony cheerfully.

When he turned around, he saw Tony standing in front of him dressed in slacks and an old t-shirt. He was frowning at Steve slightly.

"What?" Said Steve.

"You look a little pale. Is Fury not giving you enough sun, cos I specifically told him to take you to the park for an hour a day exercise? We wouldn't want our national treasure to collapse because he got the dropsy or something." Said Tony.

"I'm fine. Did you know that your room talks?" Said Steve jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the closed door behind him.

Tony looked at him in confusion for a moment, before a grin appeared on his face.

"That was just J.A.R.V.I.S, he is an A.I. that I built to monitor the building, make sure all the numbers are ok, and that the building runs smoothly.." Tony stopped as he saw the confused look on Steve's face.

"He's my imaginaety butler, that appears when I summon him, he also looks after the building." Quipped Tony.

"Why am I hear Mr Stark?" Asked Steve choosing to ignore Tony's odd behaviour.

"Iwantyoutomovein." Said Tony quickly.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Steve.

"I want you to move in." Repeated Tony slowly. "Everybody else is here, Legolas and the scary lady moved in this morning, hell; I even managed to convince Thor to move in. It wouldn't be right without you."

"I have my apartment." Said Steve after a minute of silence.

Tony snorted, "Yeah right, and I'll bet that Fury likes to keep his eye on you 24/7. Hell I bet he has people following you all over the city, just in case something happens."

"No I don't think so." Said Steve as he turned to leave.

"Steve, wait." Said Tony reaching out a hand to catch Steve's jacket. "It's obvious that you don't want to stay because of me. On the helicarrier we both said some things, that was partly what we felt and partly Loki's sceptre, but I want you to know that I am sorry. If I ever thought that, I don't now. I've seen you in action. You were Captain America long before they gave you the serum." Said Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. I didn't mean what I said either. I judged you too quickly and harshly. Even if you took Ironman away, you're still a hero. One who would lay his life down to save the world, without a thought." Replied Steve sincerely.

"O.k." Said Tony with an exaggerated eye roll. "Now that this bromance moment is out of the way, what do you say Cap, will you move in?"

"Yes, let's give it ago." Said Steve happily.

"Whew that was lucky." Replied Tony. " I've already had your stuff brought over, and I kinda told everyone you were staying. Their all in the kitchen waiting for you." Said Tony proudly.

"What if I had said no?" Asked Steve.

"You wouldn't. I mean who can resist this?" Said Tony as he pointed at himself.

"Everyone." Muttered Steve loud enough for Tony to hear. They both laughed as they headed towards the kitchen.

Steve Rogers woke abruptly. He glanced quickly around his room and let out a sigh. He was still in 2012. Every time that he closed his eyes, he would always worry if he would wake up in the same timeline that he had fallen asleep in. Glancing at his clock on the bedside table, (that was installed courtesy of Tony), Steve saw that he'd had about three hours' worth of sleep. Musing on the fact that this was the longest nights rest that he had gotten in the last week, Steve pushed himself up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. It still surprised him that a week after they had fought together, Tony had invited all the Avengers to come and stay with him, in what he had effectively called the 'Avengers tower'. Steve had been reluctant at first to except his offer, sensing that the billionaire didn't like him very much. In fact he was the last one out of their group to accept the invitation. It was only after he was approached by Tony and they had both apologised, that Steve had said yes.

After finishing up in the bathroom, and making sure it was clean, Steve left his room and headed over to the lift. His bedroom was on the seventieth floor, directly under Tony's. Walking into the lift, Steve watched the doors close. He didn't even react any more when J.A.R.V.I.S. started talking.

"Good morning Captain Rogers, where to?" Asked the A.I. politely.

"To the kitchen please." Replied Steve. Without even glancing up, Steve said, "Good morning Hawkeye."

"No fair, how did you even know I was here?" Asked Hawkeye grumpily as he jumped down from the ledge above the door.

"Because you have done the same thing for over a week now. I wouldn't be a very good solider if I couldn't tell when someone is trying to sneak up on me." Said Steve as the doors opened, to reveal the bright kitchen.

"Pay up Barton." Said Black Widow as Hawkeye sat down. Muttering to himself about damn super soldiers and their super hearing, he handed over a twenty to her.

Sitting down next to Bruce, Steve glanced around the table, convinced for the first time that he had made the right choice.

A.N. I wanted Steve and Tony to make up and be friends quickly; as they are to awesome if they dislike each other.


End file.
